Nunca quise ser libre
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Lo único que ataba a Grantaire a ese mundo forjado en el rechazo era Enjolras. Pese a todo, nunca quiso que le liberase de sus cadenas.


_Siempre estuve cerca en cada paso,_

 _en cada tropezón del corazón al borde del fracaso,_

 _en cada situación en que razón de nada sirve,_

 _en tu sucio callejón de lo terrible,_

 _invisible._

 _Soy alas que te alejan de lo ruin,_

 _antibalas para malas lenguas._

 _(Ángel guardián, ZPU)_

Le costaba respirar. Sentía algo oprimiendo su pecho, y sus vías respiratorias haciéndose más pequeñas a cada segundo que pasaba. Aquello era terrible. Le pesaban los párpados de tal manera que le resultaba imposible abrir los ojos, se sabía despierto, mas su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante sus órdenes. Sus omóplatos ardían como si en lugar de huesos tuviese metal forjado bajo la piel. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para separar los labios, pero sentía náuseas.

Aquel tipo de viajes no acostumbraban a ser agradables y siempre le provocaban cierto malestar general, sin embargo, en toda su vida nunca se había sentido peor. Y había vivido situaciones francamente peliagudas.

Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda; a sus oídos tan solo llegó un gruñido estrangulado.

Con una calma desmesurada comenzó a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados, despegó el brazo de su costado con lentitud. Su mano se topó con un cilindro metálico.

* * *

—Lo que propones es extremadamente peligroso, Enjolras —Combeferre acomodó la montura de sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y le echó una mirada más propia de una madre que de un muchacho de diecisiete años—. No niego que sea por una buena causa —se apresuró a añadir antes de que su amigo tuviese tiempo a replicar—, tan solo digo que es sumamente arriesgado. Tu plan tiene demasiadas fisuras.

El delicado rostro de Enjolras se contrajo en una mueca que cambiaba por segundos de la decepción al más profundo enfado. Finalmente alzó la barbilla, haciendo gala de un orgullo casi felino.

—No es necesario que colabores, Courfeyrac y yo podremos conseguirlo sin ningún tipo de ayuda, ¿no es cierto? —Su mirada se dirigió al susodicho, que esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa—. No puedo creer que seáis tan sumamente egoístas. Ponéis vuestra seguridad por encima del resto de cosas, claro, ¿pero quién asegura el bienestar de esas pobres criaturas? ¡Son hombres al igual que nosotros, deberían tener el mismo derecho que gozamos nosotros a vivir de una manera digna! —Tenía las mejillas encendidas y en esos instantes sus ojos parecían incluso más penetrantes de lo habitual—. Quiero creer que os he escuchado mal, porque me duele saber que os negáis a darme apoyo cuando sé que vosotros mismos estáis fervientemente convencidos de que la esclavitud es precisamente la tara de este siglo. Es cierto, os concedo que esas personas no realizan largas jornadas de trabajo sin beneficio alguno para ellos, sin embargo, son exhibidos como si fueran monstruos y no iguales, en condiciones inhumanas. Me asombra vuestra carencia de empatía.

Todo aquello no era más que un intento de hacer que se avergonzaran de su cobardía. Supo que no había salido de la manera esperada cuando Combeferre se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Es una locura —dictaminó antes de irse.

—Cuenta conmigo en unos cuantos años, cuando tengamos medios y no nos reunamos en casa de tus padres.

―¡La tortura no espera! —gritó, asomándose por la puerta de su habitación justo a tiempo para verles marchar.

* * *

Le costaba entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Aún notaba la cabeza pesada y le resultaba increíblemente difícil pensar a una velocidad normal. Tras numerosos intentos infructuosos había logrado abrir los ojos. Su situación actual no era mucho mejor, pues lo único que era capaz de distinguir entre la espesa oscuridad que le rodeaba eran los barrotes de la jaula en la que, sin duda alguna, estaba encerrado.

Si antes a duras penas había podido respirar, en esos momentos su respiración era acelerada, acercándose cada vez más velozmente al borde de la ansiedad.

Era un estúpido, un zoquete, un inútil. Había sabido desde el principio que algo acabaría mal, pero no pensaba que fuese su vida. No así, no de una forma tan sumamente patética.

Se le agolpaban lágrimas en los ojos, fruto de la frustración y el miedo. Se había precipitado inútilmente y precisamente por eso había acabado encerrado quién sabía dónde, sin poder prácticamente moverse y con un dolor de cabeza infernal, más agudo a cada momento que pasaba. Sabía que _él_ se encontraba en peligro y su naturaleza le instaba a protegerle, pero simplemente no podía.

En otro momento podría haber escapado con suma facilidad. En otro momento, si el destino abogase en su favor, si no hubiese tenido los sentidos embotados y las alas agarrotadas, podría haber sido un buen guardián por una maldita vez en su vida celestial, por una maldita vez en sus múltiples vidas mortales.

«Los ángeles somos protectores, no iguales.» Le habían dicho la primera vez que solicitó su bajada a la dimensión de los humanos, «Sin él no tendrías razón de ser y entiendo hasta cierto punto ese infinito aprecio que sientes por él, pero debes entender que nunca seréis iguales. Él es más valioso, tú tienes más medios. Bajar siguiendo el protocolo te sitúa en un peligro inmenso, en una debilidad extrema; no serás más útil allí.»

Aun así, seguía intentándolo una y otra vez, le gustaba su cercanía, creer que podría recordarle durante un tiempo, hasta la próxima vez. Siendo sinceros, le gustaba ignorar la más que obvia realidad.

Sin embargo, nunca había hecho aquello, nunca había sido tan insensato. Había huido sin ninguna precaución, pues pocas veces había sentido un peligro tan fuerte a punto de amenazar a su protegido. Creía que no sería difícil, al fin y al cabo, sin el camuflaje adecuado, conservaba sus poderes al completo.

No había tenido en cuenta la naturaleza humana.

Los humanos eran salvajes y cobardes. Con una mezcla de agresividad y miedo gruñían ante el progreso y lo diferente. Preferían sumergirse sin remedio en su propia miseria antes que admitir sus numerosos errores. Sin duda alguna, Grantaire odiaba a los humanos. A la vez, se veía retratado en ellos.

Enjolras merecía la pena, sin embargo. Él, a diferencia del resto, no permitía que el ego le cegase. Él amaba el progreso y desde el principio de los tiempos anheló una libertad que nunca había conocido. Si pensaba en él, podía notar el Sol abriéndose paso entre el cielo nublado de su mente.

Si pensaba en él, sentía una necesidad sobrehumana de protegerle. Si de nuevo pensaba en sí mismo, recordaba que nunca lo había logrado.

* * *

Tenía el corazón acelerado, no sabía si a causa de la emoción o del miedo, y su aventura apenas había comenzado. Tan solo había conseguido esquivar meticulosamente a sus padres y al personal de la casa y se había encaminado hacia el llamado Circo de los horrores, y ya podía sentir la adrenalina, fruto de la gratificante sensación que le invadía cuando se disponía a hacer lo correcto.

Cuanto más se acercaba el momento, Enjolras, armado tan solamente con una caja a medio usar de cerillas y con un metal deformado que hacía las veces de ganzúa, más temeroso estaba.

¿Temeroso de qué? Pensaba de cuando en cuando, intentando convencerse de la estupidez de sus propios miedos.

Le alteraban los ruidos que él mismo hacía al caminar y, aunque le costase admitirlo, se sentía inseguro sin la compañía de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, había algo que le asustaba más. Sin duda ese miedo era fruto del desconocimiento, de las habladurías y de los prejuicios, pero no podía evitarlo. Temía liberar su propia odisea.

Aun así haría lo correcto, le guiaba un presentimiento más fuerte que la propia razón, si no fuese el más fiel creyente en la autodeterminación del hombre, lo hubiese llamado destino, o quizá intervención divina.

Una vez vio su destino en la distancia, apagó la cerilla que había hecho las veces de burda antorcha durante todo el recorrido. Confiaba en su orientación, tenía aquel lugar más estudiado que muchos de sus tratados preferidos, y no quería verse descubierto por un descuido.

* * *

Se le erizó el vello antes de que la luz de la cerilla iluminase su figura, sombreada por los barrotes. Apenas llevaría un par de días allí y ya había aprendido una valiosa lección: no debía confiar en nadie, aunque su aspecto pareciese incluso amable en aquel espantoso lugar.

Soltó un gruñido que rozaba lo animal cuando se vio deslumbrado e intentó afilar las alas, pero le faltaban fuerzas.

Sin embargo, retrocedió en cuanto pudo distinguir el rostro de su acompañante. Retrocedió, porque su deber era protegerle, ya fuese de peligros externos o de sí mismo.

—Tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos. La firmeza que transmitía se entremezclaba con la dulzura de su voz. Solía olvidar aquello, lamentablemente acostumbraba a olvidar demasiadas cosas, mas siempre le provocaba la misma sensación. Escucharle por _primera_ vez era una bendición más celestial de lo que sería cualquiera de sus actos jamás.

Distinguió un tintineo metálico, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que logró controlar su respiración. Le observó, más temeroso de sí mismo que del propio Enjolras, que no apartaba la vista de él, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Alargó la mano hacia él, hacia sus alas, pero su gesto murió a medio camino.

—¿Eres real? —Debería haberse asustado y sin embargo parecía fascinado. No por nada Enjolras era tan sumamente especial—. Quiero decir, es... ¿natural? ¿Son de verdad?

No quería salir de su jaula, no ahora. Sabía lo que pasaría si le veía así con claridad, era consciente de que no era lo correcto. Al mismo tiempo quería que ocurriese, que se diese cuenta de todo.

Notó las yemas de sus dedos recorrer su antebrazo durante unos segundos, antes de que el contacto terminase de forma abrupta con un siseo.

—Ardes —Le notó cerca, más cerca de lo que le gustaría—. Puede que tengas fiebre debido a las condiciones inhuman... —La frase murió de manera prematura cuando acerco la cerilla a su cara. Grantaire pudo ver una mezcla de horror y añoranza en sus rasgos. Su espalda chocó contra la parte posterior de la jaula, deseando alejarse todo lo posible del rubio— Grantaire... —Murmuró, con el deje en la voz característico de quien pronuncia una realidad demasiado dolorosa.

—No —Le advirtió antes de que se atreviese a tocarle de nuevo, deteniendo justo a tiempo la mano cuyo destino había sido acariciar su mejilla—. No me toques —Soltó con nerviosismo, a intervalos irregulares una bocanada de aire que había estado reteniendo—. Escúchame, Enjolras. No importa lo que hayas recordado, vete de aquí y...

—¡No!—Su grito, quebrado, se perdió en el cielo nocturno—. No. No, no puedes irte otra vez.

Grantaire quiso reír, porque siempre se había _ido_ por él, pero no fue capaz.

—Soy peligroso, ¿entiendes? Tu naturaleza y la mía son opuestas. Es una locura. Te haré daño si no obedeces y mi misión es protegerte. No puedes... —Le conocía, sabía que siempre se arrepentía, que al final siempre quería decirle demasiadas cosas en el último minuto, todo lo que no le había dicho en una vida—. No en este momento, no...

La última palabra, un _ahora_ que nunca llegó a existir, murió en los labios de Enjolras. Intentó apartarle, pero simplemente no pudo, seguía demasiado débil.

Al separarse las piernas le fallaron y un sollozo apenas audible salió de entre sus labios.

Reinaba un silencio sepulcral, pero en su cabeza había ruido. Una y otra vez oía unas palabras que nunca debió haber ignorado, escuchó su réquiem mientras notaba los latidos de su corazón cada vez más relajados, casi dispersos «Bajo ningún concepto debes bajar sin las precauciones necesarias. Sería un suicidio lento y una masacre rápida a la vez. Un contacto mínimamente prolongado con tu humano supondrá el final de los dos.»

Antes de morir, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte de Enjolras, entendió que él mismo había sido el peligro que había predicho. Era un inútil incapaz de proteger a nadie.

Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que habría próxima vez.

Enjolras le había liberado de aquella jaula, pero, aun muriendo, Grantaire seguiría siendo un esclavo de su deber.


End file.
